Snapshots in Avalor
by PizzaNSunshine
Summary: A collection of drabbles written in honor of EOA appreciation week on Tumblr. Rated T for the theme in chapter 3.
1. Elena - Amused

Though she fought valiantly to maintain a straight face, the corners of Elena's mouth twitched and she snorted with laughter, looking between her horrified best friend and her spluttering cousin.

Esteban stood in the doorway, gasping as water dripped from his hair, his eyes and his nose.

Mateo had been demonstrating a spell he'd just learned for conjuring great orbs of water when Esteban strode into the room, startling Mateo who lost his concentration and the spell came crashing down around the chancellor, leaving him drenched from head to toe.

Elena couldn't decide which was more amusing–– Mateo's horror or her cousin looking like a drowned jaquin.

"Esteban, I––" Mateo began, but Esteban held up a hand, "No."

"But, I can––"

"Shht!"

"I'm so sorry, let me hel–– "

"Just stop––"

Elena jumped in, placing a soothing hand on Esteban's wet sleeve, "Aww cousin, it's just a little water, it'll dry up–– don't let this dampen your spirits!"

Esteban groaned at the terrible pun while Mateo looked like he would have chuckled had he not been in such a panic.

"I came as a courtesy to tell you that abuela has fresh pan dulce in the kitchen, though I find myself regretting that decision now." He leveled a glare at the two teenagers, saying, "We shall never speak of this again."

And he turned in his heel, sweeping dramatically from the room. Elena and Mateo exchanged a look and burst into fits of laughter.

"Should I go after him and explain that I have a drying spell?"

"Nah, he probably won't listen anyways, he's too much of a wet blanket."

Mateo laughed. "Do you have a pun for everything?"

"Only those things that amuse me."

"So, everything then."

"Yeah. Pretty much."


	2. Elena - Birth

"It's a girl!"

Too exhausted to move, Lucia smiled up into her husband's tear filled eyes, squeezing his hand to her heart.

"A girl," she whispered, "Our daughter—a beautiful princess."

Kissing her temple, Raul smoothed the damp locks away from her forehead, murmuring, "Yes, mi amor." He grinned, "And judging from that cry, she's healthy and opinionated—a perfect beginning for the future queen of Avalor."

The physician finished wrapping the swaddling around the newborn princess and placed her in the queen's arms. Gazing down into her daughter's tiny face, Lucia's mouth fell open as she breathed, "Oh!"

The tiny baby girl in her arms quieted in her mother's arms, blinking wide amber colored eyes as the hint of a smile played upon her rose petal lips. Until that very moment, she had been unable to fathom the love she would feel for this tiny person.

"She has your eyes," Raul said thickly, awestruck, as he reached out and gently took the baby girl's hand between two of his fingers. "And your face. She's absolutely perfect." He smiled as the baby gripped his finger in her little fist. "And strong. Have you decided on a name? "

Lucia watched the baby girl thoughtfully a moment before she nodded. "Yes—our daughter has a great destiny before her. I know she will do great things for her kingdom and will be the shining light of Avalor. Her name is Elena."

Without breaking his gaze from his daughter's face, Raul slipped his arms around his little family as he nodded. "It's perfect, mi amor, seeing as she is already our shining light."

Holding her daughter a little closer, Lucia leaned into her husband's arms content as she smiled, eager to see what the future held for this precious soul who fulfilled a hole that she hadn't even known existed.

"Our Elenita."


	3. Elena - Death

**A/N — Just FYI, this drabble describes a death scene. It's at the end of a long and happy life but it's still emotional and pretty sad, so please proceed with caution if that's something you are sensitive to.**

It wasn't so bad—dying.

She'd led a long, full life as queen to her people—mother to her children—partner to her husband. But the time had come—the end was near.

And she was ready—almost.

She'd said her farewells to her children, given them her love and blessings. She'd made her peace, knowing she'd lived the best life possible—had given it her all. But she was tired. Everything hurt and simply breathing had become a chore.

She just had one more farewell and then she could finally rest.

Blinking slowly, she found the warm hazel eyes of her beloved—he who had been by her side through good times and bad for so long—her helpmate and life partner.

"Mateo?" she rasped.

"Yes mi amor?" his hands fluttering over her as he began to fuss. "What do you need? Should I go get—"

"Shhh– I'm fine querido. Could you— would you please help me sit up so we can sit together one more time?"

"Of course."

Elena was struck anew by the gentleness with which her husband treated her as he helped her up, arranging the pillows behind her back. His gentleness was one of the first things she remembered noticing about him so long ago. He hadn't changed one bit.

And for that, she was glad.

Mateo slid onto the bed and took her into his arms, letting her lean her head on his chest. Elena breathed in his scent and smiled as he softly stroked her wispy white hair—his presence was still the most soothing she knew.

"Mateo, promise me something."

"Hmm?"

"Promise me that you will continue on—that you will find happiness and joy when I'm gone."

He became very still and his arms tightened around her slightly, but he swallowed and said slowly, "I—I can't imagine such a thing—happiness without you in my life, but—I will certainly try. For you, mi amor." His voice caught on the last word and he pressed a kiss to her hair.

Elena sighed and smiled, her vision blurring slightly as she said, "It's not so bad, you know, death is just our next great adventure. Someday, querido, we will meet again and we will take on this adventure like we always have—together."

"That—that is a comforting thought, actually."

"Good," she paused thoughtfully before continuing, "Thank you. For staying by my side all these years."

"Of course, I promised a long time ago that I would always be here for you, Elena, no matter what. And that promise stands," Mateo said, his voice thick with emotion as a single teardrop trickled down his cheek and fell onto hers.

As her eyelids grew heavy, her breathing became labored, but she whispered, "I love you, mi querido. I'll be waiting for you on the other side."

"As I love you and will look forward to that day. Always."

Content, Elena smiled, allowing herself to relax into the arms of her love as her eyes drifted shut.

And the Queen of Avalor breathed her final breath, finding true rest at last.


	4. Isa - Triumph

"Yes! It works!"

The mechanical whirring of her newest invention, the mixer upper, filled the kitchen. To Isa, it was the sound of success.

The young princess punched a fist on the air as the familiar feelings welled up inside— pride, relief, joy, but most of all, triumph.

This was precisely why she loved inventing— the thrill of finding a problem to solve and the excitement of finding a solution never got old. She lived for that moment of victory.

Isa paused, watching her creation as it mixed up a batch of cookie dough, perfectly portioning it across the pan. Her eyes darted from the machine to the ovens where the cook had just gasped in pain, having apparently just burned his finger on a hot pie pan. She thought he needed a new oven mit but…what if—

Her eyes lit up and a wide grin curved her lips.

"I have an idea!"

Isa turned, dashing from the kitchen towards her workshop. She had a new problem to solve and already felt the thrill of the challenge it presented. She knew that if she just thought it through logically, she'd find the solution. Smirking confidently, she ran a little faster.

Her next triumph awaited.


	5. Esteban x Doña Paloma - Submission

Esteban pulled himself up to his full height, meeting the statuesque magister's gaze, glare for glare. The woman was absolutely maddening–– her haughty manner and imperious attitude about everything infuriated him like no one else could.

But––he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose––for reasons unbeknownst even to himself, he cared for her and valued her opinion, arrogant and insufferable though it often was.

And in this case?

He supposed he was willing to submit to her wish for ecru colored table napkins at the banquet even though he knew that ivory would clearly be the better choice.

Besides, he smirked, she would be suspicious of his ulterior motives for capitulation for the rest of the day. And that would be entertaining to watch.

Esteban sighed deeply and took a half step back, bowing his head as he said quietly, "Ok, Doña Paloma. Have it your way. Ecru it is."

Narrowing her eyes, Doña Paloma put one hand on her hip and fluttered her fan suspiciously. "Why?"

Esteban opened his mouth but paused, shaking his head. "I––it's not important. Just consider it a compromise."

He turned and made to walk away, Doña Paloma gaping after him. Just as he reached the door, she called out, "Is this to distract me from the truffles? Because if it is, don't think I'm going to budge. Those truffles are going to be pistachio encrusted or so help me––"

Esteban smoothed the smirk from his face and turned on his heel, facing the magister as he said, "No, my dear Doña Paloma, a compromise is generally a situation where two people reach an agreement by mutual conceding of their opinions to find common ground that works for everyone. In this case I've reached a compromise with myself where I chose submission to your wishes in order to preserve the remaining dregs of my sanity."

"Now," he bowed with a dramatic flourish of his hand, "if you will excuse me, there are many important matters which require my attention and I believe you have some table napkins to attend to."

He swept from the room leaving the magister of trade staring open mouthed after him, completely speechless.

"Check and mate," Esteban chuckled to himself, knowing that she may have gotten what she wanted, but he was the true victor of the day.


	6. Esteban - Remorse

With trembling fingertips, Esteban brushed the canvas oil painting with featherlight gentleness, bordering on reverence. He paused, his fingers resting upon the young girl's face, his youngest cousin—little Princess Isabel.

As he looked into her wide, trusting child's eyes, a familiar ache clenched his heart—an ache that had become an old friend over the forty years since the moment everything changed.

Remorse.

The ache had settled in his chest within moments of making the choice that had destroyed everything he loved and never left. Sometimes it felt as if he'd never be able to take a proper breath again, the weight on his shoulders was so great.

He had done this—to her.

Isabel had been the best of them, so young and innocent and carefree—clever, inquisitive and caring. And he had done this. She would be trapped inside that painting for all eternity, never having the opportunity to grow up and make her mark on the world.

"I am so sorry," the chancellor whispered, a quiet sob catching in his throat as he rested his forehead against the painting containing the only sliver of family he had left.

Straightening, he turned and walked away, back to the world he had created with one bad choice that could never be undone. Looking into the eyes of the witch responsible for the destruction of his family every day for the rest of his life would be his penance—shame and remorse his constant companions.

He would greet them daily with open arms—for he believed it was the least of what he deserved.


	7. Esteban - Loneliness

How was it possible to feel so alone in the midst of such joy and love and laughter?

Chancellor Esteban sighed deeply, watching from his comfortable seat in the shade as his cousins giggled together, skipping stones in the Castillo Park lake. He could remember a time when he had been but a year older than Elena and had been there laughing and playing right along with them—especially in their younger years.

But forty-one years had passed and he had lived his life while his cousins remained frozen in time. He'd outgrown such fanciful nonsense—though he admitted the nonsense had made some of the happiest memories of his life. Running, laughing, causing mischief in the palace, having adventures together—all of the little things that he had failed to appreciate until it was too late.

And now—now he was surrounded by family that loved him—and that helped, really it did—but he was still too old for such youthful games, stuck on the outside watching with nothing but memories of happy times long past.

It left a lonely, hollow feeling inside him.

As if sensing his thoughts, Elena paused and glanced over her shoulder, grinning cheekily at her cousin, saying, "Remember when we used to stand in this very spot and have contests to see who could get their stone to skip the longest?"

Smiling slightly, Esteban nodded.

"Well, if memory serves me correctly, you won nearly every time. But I think I've improved a lot since then." She crossed her arms and grinned, her eyes twinkling with the challenge.

Isabel laughed, running over and grabbed Esteban's hand. "I think we need to have a contest right now!"

Esteban tried to protest but his words died in his throat as Isa looked up at him with those wide brown eyes of hers and said, "Oh, please Cousin Esteban! Please?"

How could he deny his cousin such a simple request?

A hint of warmth sparked in his heart as he joined his cousins at the lake shore and picked up a handful of stones. The girls laughed and picked up their own stones as the three of them teased and heckled one another good naturedly.

Esteban couldn't help but think that while he had aged for so many years, perhaps that didn't matter as much as he thought. They were still family and he was still one of them—if he allowed himself to be.

Perhaps he wasn't quite so alone after all.


	8. Esteban - Tears

Tears trickled down Esteban's cheeks as he sat on the edge of his bed, his head buried in his hands. He rocked slightly back and forth as the tenuous but happy world he'd pieced together from the wreck that was his life came crashing down around him.

She was back.

He'd thought she was dead, but no—Shuriki was back. It was just a matter of time before his family discovered his treachery from so many years ago and that witch would take everything from him—again.

He sat in silence, the tears falling silently as the light gave way to darkness.


	9. Esteban - Optimism

Esteban grinned smugly as Elena made her dramatic exit.

He knew he'd done the right thing—she couldn't be allowed to run off after Shuriki on her own. He understood that witch better than anyone. No, it was far too dangerous. Elena needed to stay safe—for the good of the kingdom as well as her own safety.

They didn't need magic—he'd seen enough magic in his time as Shuriki's right hand man to last him a life time. No, a show of physical strength would do the trick. The royal guard would have the witch captured and deposited in the castle dungeon before the week was out and Elena would finally understand that her place was on the throne ruling her kingdom, not gallivanting about the countryside on the back of a jaquin.

He was optimistic that this whole debacle would be over quickly and Elena would know that he'd been right all along. Perhaps it was unrealistic optimism, but it was something to hope for anyways.


	10. Mateo - Acceptance

Mateo stared at Elena, perplexed. She had just thanked him— _actually_ _thanked_ _him_ for always standing with her and for accepting her just the way she was.

Well, of course he accepted her—though "embraced" would probably be a more accurate description. She was his best friend and while she may not be perfect, she was perfect to him.

Perfect for him.

Sure she was impulsive and sometimes reckless—it balanced out the way he tended to overthink everything.

She was passionate and hot tempered—it revealed to him the beauty in so many small things that he'd overlooked his whole life.

Mateo took a step closer and held her hands in his. Meeting her gaze, he smiled softly, and said quietly, "Of course, Elena, just as you have always stood by me and accepted me just the way I am—no matter what."


	11. Mateo - Light

_"MORTILOS JAQUIRANDO!"_

A torrent of emotion rushed through the new royal wizard as light erupted from the end of his tamborita like a beacon.

It worked! The spell had finally worked!

It was as if something inside him had been unlocked. Hope? Confidence? Elena had been right, no amount of studying magical theory could have accomplished this.

It was extraordinary, really. He'd been trying to master that spell for weeks but had failed time and time again.

 _"Do what you're meant to do and let your magic fly…"_

As he watched his spell unfolding above them, he was hyper aware of Elena's arms around him, her face so close to his own, they were nearly cheek to cheek. He'd been studying magic alone in his dark basement for so many years, he'd never really known what it was like to have someone believe in him so fully. He'd never understood what having another person—a person who truly cared about this precious secret part of him—come alongside him would be like.

It was as if the light from his tamborita had sparked inside him, filling him with hope.

Mateo gasped as in that moment of realization, his shimmering jaquin illusion split into two—two jaquins spiraling together in perfect harmony in the air above their heads. He understood then that he was no longer alone and in the dark.

No, he had the unwavering faith of the crown princess beside him shining brightly, like a comet shooting across the night sky.

And that was a powerful thing.


	12. Mateo - Pity

Mateo looked up, his eyes flashing with determination. He knew he'd messed up, but now was not the time for wallowing in self pity.

He'd had enough of that.

No, Elena was right. The time had come to do what he could to make up for his poor choices. They had to do what they came here to do—capture Shuriki. If she got away because of him—

No, he couldn't think like that. This wasn't about him; this was about so much more. He shoved the last dregs of self pity out of his mind and looked up at the hand being offered to him.

Taking her hand, he rose and followed her out of the temple—ready to stand by her side once again—ready to do his part to fix the mess he had made.

Gone was the self pity that had overshadowed him like a rain cloud for days. He was the royal wizard of Avalor. It was time for him to start acting like it.


	13. Naomi — Pride

"Nomes, I'm so proud of you."

Naomi paused, the brush mid stroke through her blonde locks and met her father's gaze in the mirror. Her eyes stung as she took in the look of utter pride and adoration in his eyes. That look, meant solely for her—his beloved daughter.

It was her graduation day—and, truth be told, Naomi could hardly believe that she was graduating high school. Sometimes it was hard to believe that she was even still in high school considering the sizeable responsibilities she carried in her extra curricular activities.

Not many high school girls could say that they spent their free afternoons offering their advice to the crown princess's grand council. Nor could they claim credit for overseeing an archaeological dig, defeating a horde of magical elves before they took over the kingdom, overseeing the restoration of the city lighthouse, heading the organization committee for multiple kingdom wide festivals, and helping to defeat a wicked sorceress who was intent on killing her best friend and taking over the kingdom—again.

She didn't want to ring her own bell, but Naomi realized that she had a lot to be proud of.

Placing the brush down and straightening her graduation robe, she turned and faced her father. Swallowing the lump in her throat she threw her arms around him and said, her voice thick with emotion, "Thanks dad, I'm proud of me too."


	14. Gabe — Inspiration

"With peace and prosperity restored to the land, the brave knight's work was done. He mounted his steed and rode off into the sunset seeking his next adventure. The End."

The little boy stared wide eyed up at his mother as she closed the book on her lap. "Wow!" he said, wonder shining on his face.

Blanca Nuñez smiled down at her son. "Did you enjoy the story, cariño?"

Speechless, he nodded, his mouth splitting into a wide grin. "That was the best story ever, mamà!" He paused, his forehead crinkling as a thought occurred to him. "Why did the brave knight do all of those good things for people? Sometimes they never even thanked him for what he did."

Putting the book aside, Blanca smiled, pulling her son into her lap and giving him a squeeze. "Well, Gabriel, he did those things because he was good and brave and selfless. He followed his heart and always tried to do what was right. He truly wanted to help people."

Gabriel considered his mother's words a moment when inspiration hit the little boy. He smiled hugely, looking up at his mother.

"I want to be just like that knight when I grow up."

"Oh?"

"Yes, mamà. I want to be good and brave and help people too! Just like him."

Hugging her son, she said, "That is an admirable goal, caiño. How do you intend to do it?"

Sitting up tall and puffing out his chest, the small boy said confidently, "I'm going to be a knight too! When I grow up, I'm going to be a royal guard!"


	15. Gabe — Zest

It was as if he were walking on air.

Gabe's spirits soared and it took every ounce of self control to keep his cool and refrain from strutting about like el Guapo.

He had just been earned his new title of captain of the royal guard. His dream had been achieved years sooner than he could have ever hoped and proved to everyone—including himself—that he was more than just a baker boy.

And he had done it on his own. Not because he was friends with the crown princess, not because of Guapo or a fancy sword. No. He had done it because his hard work had paid off.

Life as a royal guard was great, but there was just something about being named captain of the guard that put a spring in his step and added a whole new zest to his life.

He was ready and eager to rise to this new challenge


	16. Gabe — Tender

"It's ok, mijo. You don't have to play if you don't want to."

Blanca Nuñez got down on her knees, looking her son in the eye as she smiled softly.

The little boy sniffed loudly, swiping angrily at his eyes. "B–but Papá wants me to play and I want to to make him happy. I–I'm just no good at it.

Caressing his cheek, Blanca leaned close as if to share a secret and said quietly, "Don't you worry about your papá. He—gets a little over excited about olaball sometimes. But you make me happy, Gabriel, whether you play or not. Though I think you're being a little too hard on yourself."

Sniffling, Gabriel looked up at his mother, wide eyed, saying, "You do?"

"Yes, silly," she chuckled quietly and booped him on the nose with a finger, "I do. These things take time and lots of practice. Do you think your papá could kick the ball like that when he was your age?"

The little boy giggled, rubbing his nose. "Umm...yes?"

Blanca laughed in earnest. "No, he couldn't. He had to practice for years to get where he is now. And if you want to, I know you can do the same thing." Her gaze shifted and she said quietly, cupping his little face in her hands, "But if you don't want to—well, that's ok too! I love you and will be proud of you no matter what you decide to do, mijo."

Gabriel watched her a moment before throwing his arms around her and burying his face in her neck as he said, "Thanks mamá. I love you."

Blanca smiled and stroked his hair tenderly, murmuring, "As I love you, my little Gabriel."


	17. Carla — Power

Magic flowed from the artifact into her, through her—her fingertips crackling with dark energy.

The raw power filled her, it's essence embracing her very soul like an old friend.

This.

This was the moment she had been waiting for her entire life. No longer would she be living on the dregs of society, always on the run. No, she was somebody to be respected and feared.

Chuckling darkly, a wicked gleam sparked in her eyes and she smiled cruelly.

She would show them all what real power was. Every single person who had ever underestimated her, who had ever turned her away, who had ever treated her like dirt would know that Carla Delgado was not to be trifled with.

Starting with that witch.


	18. Alonso x Naomi — Feelings

It was surreal, really.

Naomi couldn't believe she was sitting underneath a tree in Castillo Park on a picnic blanket with the prince of Cordoba. They'd only met a few weeks ago and he shows up that morning surprising her with a picnic basket and an invitation to join him for a private lunch.

"Naomi?"

"Hmm?" Naomi said idly, watching the afternoon light shimmering off of the bay in the distance.

Alonso fidgeted, plucking a blade of grass between his thumb and forefinger before clearing his throat and saying, "I—er—," he paused, his eyes darting around nervously.

Naomi glanced at him and grinned slyly. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

"No!" Alonso said indignantly, "I just wanted to tell you that—" he cleared his throat again, attempting to loosen his collar with a finger. Taking her hand in his, he met her gaze and said, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that when I look at you I feel—something."

Naomi raised an eyebrow, grinning more widely, "Are you sure that's not the heartburn talking? That salsa was pretty spicy!"

Alonso glared in exasperation. "Must you have a smart answer for everything?"

Naomi shrugged, "Old habits die hard. It's who I am. Get used to it."

Huffing in annoyance, Alonso said, "Here I am baring my heart and soul, trying to tell you that when I'm around you, you do something to me. I get this feeling like—" His voice died in his throat as her gaze shifted and she watched him intently, her eyes wide.

"Like what?" she asked quietly.

"Like—I'm falling for you."

Her breath caught in her throat and she swallowed hard. She'd been berating herself for weeks over these same feelings, telling herself that she needed to be professional, but—

"I think I'm falling for you too," she said quietly, squeezing his hand.

Her heart was racing and she could hardly think straight. This was all happening so fast.

She had no idea if a prince of Cordoba and a girl from the docks of Avalor could have any sort of serious relationship, but she supposed they were about to find out.


End file.
